


Vacation part 2

by nicksmom3612



Series: SGU Vacation series [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicksmom3612/pseuds/nicksmom3612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush and Chloe adjust to being in a relationship and must face a crisis that threatens it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation part 2

Rush shook his head. ‘How had this happened’? he thought to himself. He was standing in the large kitchen onboard Destiny, a white towel wrapped around his waist and a chefs knife in his hand. He looked at the group of soldiers surrounding the station where he was working, Becker, Johnson, and Stillman all watching him intently.

He and Chloe had been back onboard Destiny for a couple of days now after their vacation. A vacation that had changed their lives and which was the ‘talk of the town’ apparently. Rush had gone back to work on the dozens of projects that he was juggling, and he and Chloe had settled into his quarters. His quarters, which until now he had avoided except to sleep, were suddenly the one place he wanted to be, simply because she was there.

The morning after they had returned Rush and Chloe were awakened by the door chime. Rush looked at the clock. 0655 it read. Now who was ringing the bell this early. He got up quickly, suspecting that there might be something wrong, slipping into his jeans, and pulling his tee shirt over his head, he crossed the floor barefoot to answer the door. He didn’t see Chloe smiling. When the door opened he was surprised to see Colonel Young, Camille Wray and Lt Johansen, standing in the corridor smiling broadly at him. “Good morning Dr. Rush” Young said cheerfully, rocking slightly on his heels. “Aye, good morning all” he said rubbing his eyes as he tried to come fully awake, “what can I do for you?”

“Funny you should ask” said Camille as the three of them stepped into the room. Rush started to protest, but was cut off by TJ, who said excitedly, “Dr. Rush, we wanted to talk to you about the other night on the planet when you cooked dinner for us.” Rush felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. “We haven’t been able to quit thinking about it” she said indicating Camille and herself. “Yes, Nicholas” Camille chimed in “that was some of the best food that I have ever eaten, even on earth.” 

“You’re very kind,” he said coolly “but what has that to do with this morning?” He knew where this was heading, and was already preparing a list of reasons why it wouldn’t work. Sensing that Rush was on to them Young jumped in, “We want you to take an hour or two a day to teach Becker and his crew how to cook” Rush heard Chloe laughing from behind him and turned to look at her. “You knew about this” he said, giving her his best stern look. She wasn’t impressed, and smiled back at him “it was my idea” she replied, smiling sweetly at him. Rush turned back to Young and said in his most reasonable voice “Colonel, you are aware that I am extraordinarily busy at the moment running power isolation programs, as well as working on the medical diagnostic equipment, and at least a dozen other critical projects that I am sure, you will agree, take precedence over giving cooking lessons.” 

“Rush” replied Young “at this moment I’m not sure anything is as important as moral, which by the way is pretty low, now that it looks like we are never going home. Having great tasting food would go a long way to giving people hope that we can make it out hear, have a future with some semblance of normality, and not just survive. I won’t order you to do this but it would be greatly appreciated” Rush started to say no, but looking at TJ, Camille, and Chloe’s faces instead swore “bloody hell.” and stalked over to his desk chair throwing himself into it. With a smile on his face Young said “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

 

And so here he was preparing breakfast for the first group of diners, around forty-five or so. They didn’t have eggs, but he remembered one of the root vegetables that he had used the other night, which had a dense texture, and a slightly buttery taste, that he felt would make a nice substitute. Also there was one vegetable that was similar in taste and texture to a potato, that when cooked with the onion like one he thought would make a rather nice breakfast. 

He chopped and talked to his willing students, having them taste each ingredient and explaining the importance of blending flavors, having the right amount of seasoning, using acids properly, and how heat brought out hidden flavors.Becker and the others watched him in amazement, taking notes and trying their hand at using a knife properly. 

The first wave of diners were sitting in the mess hall talking excitedly, and salivating at the aroma coming from the kitchen. Greer sat with Lt. James, Eli and Chloe waiting impatiently. Finally the door opened and Becker along with Johnson and Stillman emerged with the first trays. “Whoo hoo”!! someone in the back shouted and there was general laughter as people began to receive there portions. Sgt. Greer lifted a fork to his lips, inhaled deeply savoring the scent, and then closing his eyes took the first bite. Everyone was watching when his eyes flew open in surprise. “Wow” he blurted out “eggs, how the hell did he do that” Laughter rang out and everyone began to dig in, with lots of “umms, wow’s and unbelievable’s”

When there was not a morsel left Greer began pounding on the table “bring out the cook, bring out the cook” he chanted, and soon the entire group were shouting with him. Rush hearing the uproar considered the feasibility of running out the back door, when Becker took him by the arm (something he never would have done even a week ago) and almost pushed him out into the mess hall.

When he appeared those who had just finished eating started clapping, shouting and coming up to slap him on the back. Rush blushed hotly, not used to being the center of good attention. Chloe could see that he was very uncomfortable and went up to him. Impulsively putting her arms around his neck she pulled him to her and kissed him for several seconds getting roars of approval from most of those present. Rush surprised her by putting his arms around her, one hand behind her neck, and then twisting, dipped her while still holding the kiss. “You go doc” shouted Greer before looking up to see Lt. Matthew Scott standing in the doorway.

The good natured cheering and laughing came slowly to a halt and everyone watched as Rush, Chloe and Scott faced each other for the first time since the altercation. Scott’s face was almost unrecognizable, his nose taped and both eyes black, as well as numerous lacerations on the rest of his face. He looked like he had been in a fight with a wildcat and had come out the loser. Everyone knew the details of what had happened. Young had not tried to stop it, believing that it was better for everyone to know the truth as opposed to making it up for themselves. 

Scott took a deep breath and said “don’t stop on my account” Rush, with his arms still around Chloe, said quietly “Lt. Scott.” Colonel Young choose that moment to appear behind Scott, and putting a hand on the younger mans shoulder said “come on son, lets see if we can’t get some of this breakfast everyone’s raving about.” Giving Scott an encouraging pat on the back the two men walked over to a table and sat down. 

“Looks like it’s time to get back to work” Rush said as the second wave of diners started filing into the mess. Chloe looked at him and said “are you alright?” “Aye, love, not to worry” he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. She looked into those dark eyes and placed her hand on his cheek resting her forehead against his “Aye, love but I do worry about you.” She said huskily. Rush was surprised to see tears in her eyes, and the realization came to him that Chloe Armstrong was truly in love with him. Closing his eyes he pulled her into a tight embrace, and putting his hand behind her neck he held her quietly, not caring that half the crew was watching in silence, “thank you, love” he whispered. 

Rush had to admit that Young had been right. The mood onboard Destiny had changed drastically, ever since the cooking lessons had begun, and people actually looked forward to meal time. He also found that people were smiling at him, engaging him in conversation, and being downright friendly. He was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain his reputation as stern and unapproachable. He stayed busy working on the many mysteries that Destiny presented him with and spent two to three hours a day teaching Becker and his crew how to cook. He was secretly enjoying cooking again, although he would never admit it except to Chloe. 

His evenings were spent mainly with Chloe, teaching her how to play chess, listening to music,(she introducing him to Lady Gaga, and John Mayer, he introducing her to Mozart, Bach, and his favorite Chopin), and loving each other passionately and frequently. He had never been with any woman who had such a strong sexual nature, and she brought out the same in him. One night after a particularly intense round of love making they lay in each others arms and he came to a decision.

“Chloe” he said quietly, she stirred beside him “yes sweetheart” she said as she stretched like a cat. “Look at me love” he whispered into her hair. Hearing a serious tone in his voice she looked up at him “what’s wrong?” He could hear the worry in her voice. “Nothing’s wrong” he said, his voice sounding strained as the immense love he felt for her threatened to overwhelm him.

Really worried now Chloe rose up to look at his face and felt fear grip her as she saw tears in his eyes. “Nicholas, for gods sake what’s wrong, you’re scaring me” He smiled and caressed her face “No love no need to be scared.” He paused “Chloe,… I love you more then I ever thought I could love anyone, even more, god help me, then I loved Gloria and Amanda… You are like the other half of me.” Softly he kissed her lips “Chloe love would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?”

Stunned Chloe felt tears spring to her eyes as she looked at him, his dark brown eyes intense as he held her gaze. She sighed “I love you more then you will ever know” she said, as she brushed his hair out of his face, barley able to get the words out as the tears started to flow, “and it would be my privilege to be Mrs. Nicholas Rush” His smile said everything that she needed to know, and he pulled her to him kissing her deeply, then wrapped in each others arms they slept.

The next morning after Rush left to go to the kitchen for cooking class, Chloe went in search of Lt. Vanessa James, finding her in the makeshift gym that a group of them had set up, jumping rope. “Vanessa!” Chloe called as she came into the room. James looked up and seeing Chloe, stopped jumping, much to the disappointment of the several men there, and dropping the rope walked towards her. 

James could see that something was up by the way Chloe was smiling and jumping up and down excitedly. “what’s going on?” she said as she approached. When she was close enough not to be heard Chloe blurted out “He asked me to marry him Vanessa, can you believe it?!!” James squealed “Oh my god, are you kidding me?” She grabbed Chloe’s hands and now they were both jumping up and down. The others watching figured something must be going on but it looked as though it was a good thing, so they returned to their workouts. “Oh, Chloe” James said excitedly “tell me all about it, and I want every detail girl, and I mean every detail” Chloe said “come on”, and they headed off towards her and Rush’s quarters so they could have some privacy. 

When they arrived there, they sat on the bed Indian style and James said “ok, spill.” Chloe hadn’t realized how much she had missed this. Sitting with a girlfriend and talking about men and other girl things. James listened and almost cried when Chloe told her how emotional Rush had been when he proposed, how he had said that she was the other half of him. “Wow” James sniffled, “that is the most beautiful proposal I have ever heard” “Yeah” Chloe sighed, tears in her own eyes, “Nicholas is the most intense, most passionate, person that I have ever known, if he is going to do something he is going to give it everything he has and more” 

James smiled slyly and said “speaking of passionate?”, she let it hang there. Chloe blushed, “Why Vanessa, I don’t know what you mean” she lied. “oh yes you do” James retorted, “now come on, how is he, everyone is dying to know. Personally I think he must be pretty good with all that passion seething just below the surface.” “Everyone?” Chloe said, “you mean that this is a general topic of conversation?” James seemed surprised at her reaction, “of course it is, I mean all that passion and intensity, you know people are wondering, and he is almost twice your age, so some people think that he must be having trouble keeping up with you.” 

Chloe stared at James open mouthed for a few seconds and then leaning forward said “before I was with Nicholas I thought that sex was great, and most of the time I really enjoyed it, but after being with a man who really knows how to please a woman, and doesn’t just think that he does, I know what great sex is. No man that I have ever been with including Matt can come close to Nicholas on his worst day. So you can tell everyone that they can quit wondering.” James sat looking at Chloe speechless and finally said “you are so lucky” 

That evening in the mess, during dinner, Rush emerged from the kitchen, and went to the center of the room. Standing there he took a deep breath and said loudly “Can I please have everyone’s attention for a moment”. Talk came to a halt and every eye was focused on him. Nervous, he cleared his throat, and looking around for Chloe said “Chloe, would you join me?” Chloe felt herself blush, but got up and walked over to him. He smiled at her and put his arm around her waist possessively.  
There were a few whispers as people speculated about what was going on. Rush spoke loudly “I have an announcement to make. I have some good news, and as we here on Destiny have become like family over the last years, I wanted to share it with you. I have asked Miss Armstrong to do me the honor of becoming my wife, and she has inexplicably accepted.” You could have heard a pin drop for a few seconds, and then the hall erupted into bedlam, as people started to surround them offering congratulations, slapping Rush on the back and shaking his hand, giving Chloe hugs and kisses on the cheek.

TJ came up and impulsively hugged Rush who responded by hugging her back and lifted her off her feet, laughing at her surprise. When he sat her down, he looked at her smiling, and leaning forward so that she could hear him over all the noise, said “Tamara, I am in your debt for insisting that I take a vacation and for sending Chloe with me. I suspect that you knew what you were doing aye?” She smiled and kissed him on the cheek “you’re welcome Nicholas” 

The days went quickly as Chloe, Vanessa, TJ, and Camille planned the upcoming wedding. The excitement was building as it seemed everyone onboard was taking a personal interest in the planning. A wedding, it was such a normal thing, even if the bride and groom were anything but a normal couple. People were looking at Rush differently, seeing him as a human being with the same feelings and desires as everyone else, and not just a cold calculating scientist, with a heart made of stone. At first Rush wasn’t sure he liked this new attitude towards him, as now people saw him as more approachable, and didn’t hesitate to engage him in conversation. This was taking time from his work, along with the cooking classes, and the fact that he no longer worked forty eight to seventy two hours straight without sleeping. He realized that he was falling behind at an alarming rate, and resolved to speak with Young about it, but not until after the wedding.

When Rush returned to their quarters one evening he found Chloe, TJ, Camille, and Vanessa James all sitting around talking and sewing what was to be Chloe’s wedding dress. “Nicholas” Chloe said as he came in, “I wasn’t expecting you for another hour or so.” TJ and company were hurriedly trying to hide the wedding dress in progress, so that he wouldn’t see it. “Aye love” he replied “I can see that, what are you ladies about then?” he asked even though he already knew all about the dress. Nothing was a secret on Destiny.

TJ spoke up “Oh just some wedding planning, you know.” He smiled and decided to let them keep their secret as they were having so much fun with it. “Well, I’m sure I can find some trouble to get into, so I will leave you to it.” He smiled and bent down to Chloe and kissed her, not a quick peck, but a slow deep kiss that made her want to kick the girls out and ask him to stay. When he released her, she rocked back on her heels, and looked at him wondering at his behavior, but he smiled slyly and turning was gone.

“Wow” said James, always one to speak her mind, “that was hot.” Camille and TJ nodded wordlessly. Chloe was blushing. Finally TJ had to ask “Ok, Chloe, spill the beans, how is he? Everyone is dying to know.” “Know what?” Chloe asked innocently. “Come on you know what she means, how is he in bed?” Camille said bluntly. Chloe looked at James and said “didn’t we have this conversation?” James nodded, “and you didn’t tell anyone?” James shook her head no, and shrugged her shoulders. Chloe said “well what good are you then?” and she laughed until TJ said “Chloe you didn’t answer the question.” “TJ” she started feeling embarrassed “this is pretty personal” “I know“, TJ came back “but who are you going to talk to if not us, besides we’re dying to know. What’s Rush like as a lover?” 

Finally Chloe relented and sat down on the floor next to the bed. “First, I want you to know that I have had several lovers in my time, but not as many as you may think, around a dozen I guess, and for the most part I always enjoyed sex. But to be honest with you I didn’t know what really great sex was until I was with Nichloas.” They all sat, looking at her, somewhat stunned that she was being this candid with them.

“The first time with Nicholas was on the planet, and it was almost animalistic, the raw passion inside of him. I never knew that sex could be that amazing, to the point that I was sure I would pass out, and I almost did a couple of times.” By now TJ, Camille, and James were staring at her open mouthed. “He’s strong, and tender, he’s sweet, and so passionate that I sometimes think that he could light up the universe with it. He knows exactly how to bring me the most pleasure, and he takes his time, almost driving me crazy sometimes. He’s the most intense person that I’ve ever known, and as a lover he has spoiled me completely for any other man.” Chloe stopped and they could all see that she was serious. TJ looked at her and said “Chloe dear you are one lucky woman” and then they all started laughing, and went back to sewing and talking, mostly about men.

Chloe began to worry when Rush didn’t return to their quarters. It had been three hours since he had kissed her and said something about going to find some trouble. She was getting ready to go looking for him when the door chime rang. Now why would he ring the bell she thought to herself, sure that it was him. When she opened the door she was surprised to see TJ and Colonel Young standing there. She felt sick as she noted the stricken look on TJ’s face, and the tears that she was trying to control. Colonel Young also looked like he had been punched in the stomach. “Chloe” TJ began. But Chloe backed away, she didn’t want to hear whatever it was that TJ was going to say. “Where is Nicholas?” she said, her voice betraying her fear. Again TJ said “Chloe, you need to come with us to the infirmary, there’s been an accident.”

Chloe repeated stridently “Where’s Nicholas, I need to see him.” She turned to Young “Where is he!” she screamed as her breathing became labored. “Chloe try to calm down” Young said soothingly. TJ looked at her and the tears started to flow, “He’s dead Chloe, god I’m so sorry,” she said as she sobbed “I’m so sorry” But Chloe didn’t hear her as she crumpled, Young catching her before she hit the floor.

Vanessa James was in the mess hall at a table with Camille, both women were crying and holding onto each other. Everyone on Destiny was in a state of shock. The death of Rush hit them all hard. They had really just started to know him, and now that he had found happiness after suffering so much, it was just too cruel. 

TJ was in the infirmary with Chloe. She had had to sedate her, and now she watched her closely. She was not sure that Chloe was going to be able to recover from this. “God,” she thought, “it’s so unfair” TJ glanced over at the drawn curtain behind which Rush’s body lay, and she started to cry again. She went over again and again what had happened.

Rush had decided on a whim to go down to the planet. When he went to the gate room Greer who was standing guard had been hesitant to let him go without Young’s approval, but Rush had assured him that he would be right back. He said that he was going to get some flowers that he could dry for Chloe to carry at the wedding. Greer, secretly a romantic, said ok, a decision that was now tearing his heart out.

When Rush had arrived on the planet, he saw Park, Eli and airman Dunning standing close to the gate packing some bags with the provisions that they had gathered. They greeted him, and he asked where he might find some flowers. Eli shook his head, this new Rush was taking some getting used to. Park said that she would show him and they headed off.

About twenty minutes latter Eli and Dunning heard Park screaming for help, and they saw her at the edge of a clearing with her arm around a semi-conscious Rush struggling to reach them. They started to run to them, when Eli said to Dunning “go help them, I’ll dial the gate and get TJ to meet us in the gate room. Hurry!!” When they got Rush back on Destiny, he collapsed to the deck, and Park bent to check his breathing and pulse “Oh my god” she cried starting to get hysterical “he’s not breathing!, he’s not breathing!!”. She started to sob uncontrollably. 

TJ arrived, and seeing Rush on the floor went to him immediately, bending down she quickly assessed him, starting CPR. She looked at the others as she worked and said “What happened?” Park struggled to get herself under control, and TJ screamed “somebody tell me what happened, now!!” Park sobbed, “a snake, it was a snake. It was coming up behind me and he pushed me away, but it bit him on the arm. Oh god, he’s dead, Oh god!” “Lisa” TJ snapped “which arm” Park seemed confused for a second, but then replied “right, his right arm.”

TJ continued CPR, cycle after cycle. By this time Young was there, and he watched her work. After a while he said “TJ, let me take over” She shook her head, tears streaming down her face, and continued pushing and saying under her breath “come on Rush, please don’t do this, please.” Finally Young said “TJ, step aside, you’re slowing down, let me take over” TJ looked up at him her face ghost white and said “ok get ready for the switch. One, two, three, switch.” 

Young took over doing compressions and TJ did ventilations. He started talking to the unconscious man as well “come on Rush, you can do it, you’ve been through too much to die like this, come on.” After almost forty five minutes of CPR with no change TJ reluctantly called it “time of death” she said as her voice cracked “2143”. Young stopped, and they all were silent, in shock, sobbing, as they looked at Rush, who had been kissing Chloe only a few hours ago, now laying dead on the cold floor. Two airmen brought a stretcher and gently lifted him onto it and covering his face carried him to the infirmary. 

Now TJ sat down and putting her head in her hands, gave way to tears again. She didn’t see Chloe wake up and groggily make her way over to where Rush was lying. Chloe thought that he looked like he was sleeping, and she felt the most overwhelming pain that she had ever felt in her life, threaten to consume her. She lay her body across him and started to wail, in such a mournful way that everyone who heard it wished that they hadn’t. The pain was too raw and Chloe thought ‘I can’t stand this, it’s going to kill me, and I don’t care‘. Through her sobbing she kept saying his name, and pleading with him “Nicholas, please don’t leave me like this,… please, I can’t take it,… please Nicholas”

TJ let her have her time, but as Chloe continued she realized that she was going to have to sedate her again. She got up to go to her when she heard a familiar voice say “Chloe, love what happened? I feel like I’ve been hit by a bloody truck” Behind the curtain Chloe looked up and seeing his brown eyes regarding her screamed, “Nicholas, oh god Nicholas” she started kissing his face, half crying, half laughing, and called “TJ!! TJ!!” TJ jerked the curtain back, and seeing Rush looking up at her lost her professional demeanor “what the hell!” she exclaimed a wide smile on her face.

She grabbed her radio and shouted into it “Colonel Young I need you in the infirmary ASAP!!” Rush blinked “will someone tell me what happened, and why does my chest feel like I was hit by a sledgehammer.” Chloe clung to him still crying and laughing. Rush seeing that she was on the edge of having a panic attack stroked her hair and said soothingly “It’s alright, love, everything’s alright”

TJ said “Chloe”. She didn’t respond, still crying and clinging to Rush for dear life. “Chloe” she repeated louder “I need to examine him Chloe, please step back for a minute” TJ looked up as she heard Young running in the door, and he was not alone. Eli, Greer, and Scott had all been with him when TJ had called, and now they all came barreling into the room. “TJ, where are you, what’s wrong?!” “Back here” she called, and seconds later they all came around the curtain.

The looks of disbelief on their faces, as they saw Rush stroking Chloe’s hair and murmuring to her, said it all. Young looked at TJ and she shrugged her shoulders. Greer, who had recently gained a new respect for Rush, exclaimed “damn doc, you have to push everything to the edge don’t you”, but he had a smile on his face that threatened to crack it. Eli looked as if he were going to cry. Only Scott’s expression was unreadable.

TJ went to Chloe and taking her gently by the shoulders said quietly “Chloe, please, I need to take a look at him, give us a moment and you can come right back ok?” Eli stepped up and extended his hand “come on Chloe, I’ll sit with you” Chloe looked at Rush and bent to give him a tender kiss “I’ll be right here love” “Aye” he replied as he let his head fall back to the pillow. Eli lead her over to a chair and Scott went with them.

As TJ started the exam, Rush looked at her and said “alright what the hell happened? The last thing I remember is picking flowers with Park, and then here.” TJ gave him the short version while she continued working on him, Young and Greer looking on. “Dead?” he said “I was dead”? And then, ever the scientist cursed “Damn, wish I could remember it.” TJ smiled at him “I don’t think that you were really dead, although all clinical indicators confirmed that you were. I think that the venom from the snake caused your metabolism to slow down to such a degree that you appeared clinically dead, kind’ a like being in long term stasis.” 

She was looking at the fang marks on his right forearm and went on “it looks like the bite was not too deep. Maybe the snake wasn’t able to inject an entire dose” Rush closed his eyes and said “that explains my arm, but why does my chest feel as though an elephant kicked me?” TJ met his eyes and said “well forty five minutes of CPR will tend to do that doctor” His eyes opened “forty five minutes?” TJ nodded. 

When TJ finished she had Eli bring Chloe back over and said “Everything checks out fine, with the exception of the fang wounds on your arm and a couple of cracked ribs. Your heart rate and blood pressure are lower than your norm, but that’s nothing to worry about. I’m keeping you a couple of days” her voice rose and she continued as Rush started to protest “for observation, and that is not up for a vote. You will stay put Doctor or I’ll sedate you, understand?” she smiled sweetly at him. He knew there was no point in arguing and he didn’t have the strength anyway. Chloe sat on the bed and took his hand in hers and leaned down to kiss him softly, “don’t worry TJ, I’ll keep an eye on him” 

After everyone left Rush lifted the blanket and Chloe climbed into bed with him, being careful not to jostle him too much. He gingerly put his arm around her and she snuggled up close to him. After a few minutes he felt her shaking as she started to cry again, and he tightened his grip, wanting to hold her as close as possible. “Chloe, love, don’t cry anymore. Everything’s ok now,” he murmured in a quite reassuring tone, kissing her hair. “Shhh, shhh, love, don’t cry” Chloe raised herself up so that she could look into his eyes, and trying to stem the flow of tears she managed to get out “Don’t ever leave me, I…I can’t take it. It would kill me if I lost you, please promise me you’ll never leave me alone, please” she pleaded with him, starting to get hysterical again.

Rush was completely taken aback by the intensity of her emotion. He knew that Chloe loved him, but he hadn’t realized that he had become the center of her entire world, and it rather scared him. Of course , he thought to himself, he felt the same way about her, and knew that if he lost her he would not want to go on living. “Oh love” he whispered “I wish I could promise that we will never be parted, but I can’t, all I can promise is that I will be with you for as long as I can. Chloe”, he continued, “look at me love” he used his hand to tilt her head up so he could see her eyes, still wet with tears “listen to me. Very few people ever have the kind of love that we have, and because we have such a strong, intense, love it will make parting much harder when the time comes, but remember what Mr. Tennyson said ’tis better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all’.”   
He kissed her on the forehead and said, ”I will take whatever time that we have together and be thankful for it forever” Chloe sobbed as she buried her face in his hair “I love you so much it hurts” she cried softly, as he tightened his arms around her “and I promise I will always treasure every moment we have together” She couldn’t see the tears in his eyes as he held her close and let her have her cry. Finally her tears subsided and Rush realized that she was asleep, so he stroked her hair tenderly and drifted off to sleep as well.

Word spread like wildfire that Rush was alive, and the sense of relief was palatable. Everyone knew, weather they admitted it or not, that without Rush they probably wouldn’t last long out here, not to mention the fact that in the last few weeks most people had come to see him in a different light. His relationship with Chloe had changed him, softened his demeanor, and made him more human to everyone.

Brody decided to have a ’Rush is alive’ celebration, and people were gathering in the bar eager to party, even if the guest of honor was still in the infirmary, and would not be attending. Scott had started early, and was already drunk. Greer was with him, but not drinking.

“Did you see the way she was crying over him?” Scott slurred his words “I mean, I don’t get it, why didn’t she love me that way?” Greer put his arm around his friends shoulder and said sympathetically “look man, I don’t know why someone loves one person and not another, it’s just the way it is. All I know is that girl loves him more then I have ever seen anyone love somebody else, and he feels the same way about her. It’s not your fault, it’s just the way it is.” Greer paused and then added “Man if you ever loved her, be happy for her”. That seemed to get Scotts attention and he looked up at Greer and said rather sadly “Yeah, I’ll try.” Then he looked away from his friend and added “I hope I find that kind of love someday” Greer nodded and said “we all do man, we all do” 

“One week, Nicholas, and not one day less” TJ was saying to Rush who was scowling at her. “Tamara” he said in a low tone “I can’t possibly take an entire week off of work, I am already behind on so many things, serious things, which effect all of us. I promise that I will take it easy, but I am going back to work, weather you will or weather you won’t.” TJ thought that this was like the old Rush, and realized that she was not going to win this one. “Very well, then” she said “in that case I insist that you keep it to eight hours a day, drink the medicine that I gave Chloe every morning, and come to see me if you have any problems, understood?” Rush smiled at her “I promise Tamara,” he said as he reached out and took her hand, “I will always be in your debt”, and then he kissed the back of her hand, in a very old fashioned way. TJ smiled and thought to herself ‘what a charmer”.

Rush got back to work, pushing his eight hour limit to ten and then twelve hours, until Chloe threatened to tell TJ. The wedding was fast approaching and took on even more meaning since Rush’s recent brush with death. One evening in the mess Chloe, Rush, TJ, and Greer were sitting together after eating. Greer said slowly “well it certainly is an improvement over what we used to get, but I think they need a few more lessons doc.” Rush looked up and said not unkindly “there are some things that can’t be taught Sgt., and cooking with passion is one of them.” 

Chloe looked at him worry showing on her face, he looked, and sounded tired “Nicholas, I think we should get to bed early tonight.” Rush ran his hand through his hair and said “I can’t love, I have to finish the calculations for the shield calibrations, and run a diagnostic on the weapons systems before we do the test firing tomorrow.” Chloe looked at TJ for support and was grateful when the medic looked at Rush and said in a firm voice “Dr. Rush, we had a deal, eight hours a day for at least a week.It’s only been four days, and I can tell that you are not honoring your side of the bargain. Now are you going to do as Chloe asked or am I going to have to confine you to your quarters?”

Rush looked up and they could all see the anger in his face, as the old Rush surfaced, but it was gone as quickly as it came, and Rush looked at TJ saying quietly “Tamara, I know that you mean well, but these really are critical things that have to be done. I promise to get done as quickly as possible.” She looked at him and against her better judgment said “ok”, but get some help so you can get done faster.” 

When Rush finally came to their quarters almost six hours later, Chloe was not happy, and intended to let him know it, but he looked so tired and nearly fell as he approached the bed, her anger was quickly replaced by genuine concern. “Nicholas, are you alright” Hearing the worry in her voice he sat on the side of the bed and said “Aye, love I’m fine, just tired” She let a little of the anger creep back into her voice, “you’re doing it again, working yourself to the point of exhaustion, get a few hours sleep, and then doing it all over again.” He didn’t seem to hear her as he just sat there. “Nicholas?, did you hear me?” He didn’t answer, just starred into space. 

Chloe felt icy cold fear grip her, and she grabbed his arm, shaking him “Nicholas!!, answer me, Nicholas!!” He turned to her with a blank look on his face and then passed out on the bed. “Nicholas!!” Chloe screamed, shaking him again. When she didn’t get a response she felt panic building inside of her, but suddenly she realized that she had to do something and panicking was not going to help him. She jumped off the bed and grabbing Rush’s radio depressed the switch and yelled into it “It’s Chloe I need help in our quarters now!, TJ hurry please!!”

TJ was there within seconds, fortunately she had been close. As she came in the door she saw Rush passed out on the bed and she thought to herself ’oh no not again’. As she bent to examine him she said to Chloe “what happened?” TJ listened as Chloe recounted what had happened. As she was talking several other people came running up including Colonel Young, Camille Wray, Eli and Brody.  
As more people came running, Chloe realized that she had called for help on an open channel that went to every radio that was on. It was soon bedlam in the corridor, and Young, trying to keep control of the situation, shouted “Ok everybody, get a grip. I need everyone who isn’t needed here to go back to your quarters now. TJ is taking care of Dr. Rush and I will let you know how he is as soon as there is something to report.” 

People were still milling around and trying to see into the room where TJ was working on Rush, when Young shouted at the top of his lungs “NOW PEOPLE!!,… we have to make room to get a stretcher in here.” He seemed to get their attention and they started to disperse, except for Eli, Camille and Brody who all looked anxiously into Rush’s quarters. Young started to tell them that that included them when he heard Rush’s voice. “Bloody hell, what happened” Young entered the room to see TJ bending over Rush laying on the bed, Chloe was standing close by with a blank look on her face, but under control. Her eyes never left Rush. 

“You passed out doctor” TJ was saying “I warned you to take it easy” she chastised him. Rush closed his eyes in frustration, because he knew that she now had the ammunition to keep him from working for the foreseeable future. “Excuse us sir” Young heard a voice behind him and stepped aside to allow two airmen by with a stretcher. Rush sat up and seeing the stretcher said “no, I’m fine, take that thing out of here” 

“You’re going to the infirmary for some test” TJ wasn’t asking and Rush knew it. He relented “ok, but I can bloody walk, I’ll not be carried unless I’m unconscious, is that clear” Now TJ knew that he wasn’t asking and nodded her head at the airmen who hastily retreated. With some effort Rush pushed himself up off of the bed. He swayed for a moment and Chloe and TJ were quickly by his side. Young moved forward “come on” he said “I’ll help you”, and extended his arm. Rush looked at him, remembering old mistrusts, but looking in Young’s eyes knew that the offer was sincere. They had come a long way.

He looked down at Chloe and was startled by how pale and quite she was, she seemed as if she were in shock, and he cursed himself for not listening to TJ, and putting her through this again. He knew that she was close to her breaking point. TJ had noticed as well and turning to Camille Wray said “Camille could you help Chloe to the infirmary please?” Wray nodded and going to Chloe put her arm around the younger woman’s shoulders and said quietly “Chloe is it alright if I walk with you?” Chloe had seemed not to notice any of this, but she looked at Rush and he nodded his head, “it’s fine Chloe, go with Camille, I’ll be right behind you.” She didn’t say a word, but began to walk with Camille holding onto her. Rush closed his eyes and said vehemently “fuck!” after they were out of earshot. This was all his fault. If anything happened to her he would never be able to forgive himself. 

Once in the infirmary Rush submitted to the various tests that TJ deemed necessary without protest, and she knew that it was only because he didn’t want to upset Chloe anymore then she already was. As TJ preformed the tests he watched Chloe the whole time. She sat quietly with Camille, still not talking, only responding to direct questions and then with as few words as possible. It was scaring him, it was so out of character for her. When TJ had finished with him, he went and knelt down in front of her. Camille gave Chloe’s shoulders a squeeze and nodding to Rush left them alone.

“Chloe, love” he said taking her hands in his, shocked at how cold they were, he began rubbing them trying to warm her. She looked at him and tears instantly sprang to her eyes. “Nicholas” she whispered, and started to sob. Her body fell forward into his arms as she cried, and all he could do was hold on and stroke her hair murmuring to her “it’s alright love, I’m here, I’ll never leave you love, I’m here.” He felt heartsick that he had put her through yet another ordeal, and vowed to himself that he would never cause her that kind of pain again if it were within his power. After a few minutes her sobs subsided and she pulled away to look at him, her beautiful blue eyes red and swollen. She reached out to touch his face and said quietly “you’re alright?”. “Yes love I’m fine, everything’s going to be alright, don’t cry anymore” She put her arms around his neck and hugged him close, wanting to freeze that moment in time. 

TJ cleared her throat as she approached them and they pulled apart to look up at her. Rush got up and sat in the chair next to Chloe, putting his arm around her for support.   
“Well” TJ began “I just have some preliminary test results back, but they show an interesting development.” Rush wasn’t sure that he liked the sound of that, but thought that it must not be too bad as TJ was smiling. Chloe was the one to ask “what is it TJ?”

“Well”, she said again “ it appears that the snake venom has had some after effects, which is why you collapsed Nicholas.” Chloe started to tremble and Rush tightened his grip on her. TJ continued “Remember that I told you that the venom slowed your metabolism down to the point that you appeared clinically dead?” “Yes I remember” Rush answered. “Well it seems that that slow down was not just a temporary effect. Nicholas your metabolism has slowed down dramatically which is why you have been so tired the past few days, and working the way you do just pushed your body over the edge.” 

Chloe looked at TJ with fear in her eyes and whispered “what do you mean not temporary?” TJ not wanting to stress Chloe any further smiled and went on “Chloe don’t worry, this is actually a good thing” Rush looked surprised at first but then he began to put the pieces together, and looking back to TJ, said “continue please”, he thought he knew where this was headed. “Ok, your metabolism determines how much energy your body uses in order to perform cellular functions, which in turn determines how fast cells die and are replaced. Because your metabolism has slowed down so much it basically means that the aging process has slowed down.” Rush and Chloe looked at each other not quite believing what they were hearing. “As close as I can figure from these early results you will age one year for every three years of time.”

“What?, are you serious?” Rush said with disbelief. TJ was happy to be giving some good news for a change. “Yes I’m serious” she said. Chloe seemed to be trying to assimilate the information and then asked “but why did he collapse then?” TJ explained “Well because his body has not adjusted to this new metabolism and as usual he ignored the warning signs and continued working until his body shut him down. Now” she said turning her attention to Rush “I believe that your body will adjust and you will soon find that your energy level will return to normal, probably even better then before, but for the next few days I am going to insist that you rest while your body adjust, understand?” He nodded. “And I mean rest” TJ blushed but pressed on “that includes no sexual activity.”

It was Rush and Chloe’s turn to blush, but they nodded in agreement. “Alright then I want you to stick to your quarters. I will have meals brought to you.” Rush nodded, he would do whatever TJ said in order not to cause Chloe any further stress, but he knew that there could be severe consequences. TJ saw the look of worry and said “don’t worry Nicholas, I will have the Colonel keep you up to date as long as you promise that you will let them handle things. If anything happens that the Colonel and I determine you must be brought in to help, I will see that you are, ok? “Fair enough” he replied. 

Rush was as good as his word, and spent the next week taking it easy. He and Chloe played chess (she was improving, but doubted she would ever beat him), reread his one book for the what seemed like the 100th time, and tried to keep their minds off of what they really wanted to do. 

After a week TJ examined Rush again, and pronounced him fit to return to work, lifting all restrictions on his physical activities. 

When Rush returned to work that same day, everyone noticed that he seemed distracted, and somewhat irritable, snapping at Eli, and asking Volker to please leave. It was like the old Rush was back. 

Chloe came in at lunch time to make sure that he went to eat, and didn’t fall back into his old ways. Eli pulled her aside and said quietly “Hey, I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but he’s been a bear all morning.”

Chloe looked over at Rush who was pacing back and forth while telling Brody that he was quite possibly going to cause a catastrophic explosion if he didn’t get his head out of his ass. Brody, taking a deep breath, excused himself and stalked out of the room.

Rush looked over and saw Chloe, the scowl on his face softened, and he smiled, “hello love” he said cheerfully. Eli’s mouth dropped open at the change just seeing her caused in Rush. “Hello love” she replied, a wide smile on her face “how about some lunch?” He started to protest that he wasn’t hungry, and had a great deal to do, but looking at her standing there in a rather tight fitting dress that she had made out of some of the bedclothes on Destiny, he thought better of it. Walking over to her he reached out his hand and said “aye, lunch sounds great” By the way he said it though Eli knew that he wasn’t talking about food. As they left the room Rush called over his shoulder "I’ll be taking a long lunch Mr. Wallace”. Eli thought ’wow, James had been right, they were made for each other’. He felt a little jealous, but at the same time happy for them.

When they were out of Eli’s sight they picked up the pace heading for their quarters instead of the mess hall. It had been over a week since they had been together, but it seemed so much longer, and they both felt themselves becoming aroused in anticipation.

Once the door closed behind them Rush grabbed Chloe around the waist, and putting one hand behind her head, kissed her roughly, groaning at the sensation, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, and pulling her off her feet. Chloe felt as though she were caught in a storm as he took control of her completely, and she liked it. She ran her hands down his back, and he felt her fingernails through his clothes raking roughly over him. He allowed himself not to think, but just do, and Chloe responded with passion to match his. He sat her down and began pulling at her clothes, while backing her towards the bed. She jerked his waistcoat off and began unbuckling his belt. They continued pulling and tugging at each other until the last of their clothing was on the floor, then Rush picked her up and deposited her on the bed, where he quickly joined her. 

Chloe moaned loudly, and was gasping for breath as his hands made their way over her body, touching in just the right places, and nearly driving her out of her mind. She felt his erection against her leg, and reaching down took hold of him wanting to force him to take her now. He made a harsh growling sound and she felt him force her legs open with his knee and thrust into her hard, causing her to cry out. He looked up at her and she said “just fuck me”. He was happy to oblige. It was hard, primal, and uncontrollable.

He was lost in his desire as he continued to thrust into her with long deep strokes, unable to slow down. He felt himself coming to a climax and crying her name he arched his back thrusting even deeper into her, as he ejaculated, his body convulsing with the force of the release. At the same time Chloe was going over the edge as well, as her orgasm coursing through her body. Rush lay on top of her completely spent, and she wrapped her arms around him holding him as their breathing slowed down. Finally he raised himself up to look into her face. “Are you alright love?” he asked, afraid that he might have frightened her. She answered by pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him deeply. “That was fucking amazing” she breathed into his mouth, and he smiled, knowing that he truly had met his match.  
They lay in the bed holding each other, and Rush contemplated how he had been lucky enough to have the love of three amazing women in his life, but this one who lay with him now was his true soul mate, it such a thing existed.  
He quoted one of his favorite pomes to her.

I have loved to the point of madness,  
That which is called madness,  
That which to me,  
Is the only sensible way to love.  
By F. Sagen

Chloe smiled looking into his eyes, and brushing his hair out of his face said “aye my mad Scotsman, how have I lived my whole life without you?” 

To be continued…


End file.
